Table For Three
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: The Warners head on over to Paris. The city of love, romance, and food. There, they meet a special friend who's having a bit of trouble with his, um, grater? Goat? Government? Can they save his reputation?


**Table For Three**

The sun was shining through the clouds in Paris, France. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, everything was just about perfect. Well, almost perfect.

"Sacre bleu! I cannot finish this gourmet in time! I'm doomed!" said a chef in a little building. He was making a huge meal for the most important person in France. (Whoever that is.) He had six minutes and he was on his way. He cried out in despair.

"What am I gonna do?" All of the sudden, the door opened wide. Three smiling faces appeared.

"We're here!" they shouted. They proudly walked over to the chef.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Only the best thing that's ever happened to you," said Dot. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'm cute!"

"What are you doing here?" the chef asked again.

"We're here to help you finish your gargoyle," said Yakko.

"Gourmet."

"Bless you. And by the looks of your kitchen, you need to clean up first."

"I don't need your help! Get out!" The chef grabbed the Warners and threw them outside. He closed the door, turned around, and saw Yakko, Wakko, and Dot dressed up as janitors cleaning the kitchen.

Yakko mopped all the plates, even the clean ones. Wakko pulled out a fire hose and sprayed the whole room. Dot took the chef and shoved him in a bucket of water. She took him out and wrung him out like a washcloth, then folded him up and placed him in a drawer. The trio put on aprons and chef hats.

"Time to get cooking!" said Yakko. The chef unfolded himself and popped out of the drawer. His face was red with anger.

"I don't need you kids ruining my kitchen! Now get out!"

"Can you step back a few spaces? Your temper is burning the food," said Wakko.

"Oh sure." The chef stepped back. As he did so, he ran into the oven. Turned on high.

"Now as I was saying. You kids-" His eyes went wide. He screamed as he flew through the ceiling creating a large hole.

"Finally we get some fresh air in here," said Yakko as he poured a cup of flour into a bowl. Dot cracked two eggs and put them in the bowl.

"Now. Stir well," she said. A loud explosion was heard outside and the house shook stirring the concoction.

"Well, that was easy. What's next?" asked Yakko. The door slammed open. A crispy chef stormed over to the kitchen.

"You kids are disrupting yours truly, Pierre Millard Sorel, from finishing his creation!"

"That's a long name. Can we call you PMS for short?" asked Yakko.

"That explains it," said Wakko. The chef grabbed the trio and sat them on the floor.

"Just sit there and act like quiet children."

"No problem," said Dot. The three sat there staring at the chef. Smiling.

"May I help you?" the chef asked.

"No, we'd rather get help from someone who's actually looked at a girl. But thanks anyway," said Yakko. The chef turned around frustrated. He started chopping onions when he heard laughter.

He turned around and saw the Warners sitting quietly. This happened two more times before he caught the Warners whispering in each other's ears and laughing.

"What is so funny?" he yelled. Yakko stood up.

"Well, we couldn't help but notice you haven't finished your gopher," he said.

"Gourmet," the chef corrected.

"Gazuntite. Now we think you should relax and get the stress off your mind. Don't worry about your grasshopper. Wakko and I got it covered. Right Wakko?" Wakko pulled out a fire extinguisher and sprayed some burning food. Chemicals blew all over the room.

"Right!" he answered tongue hanging out.

"Dot will be your waitress." Dot came out in a maid dress.

"I'm ready to serve you," she said in a sassy voice. Yakko blew a kiss to the audience.

"Bonne nuit tout le monde!" Yakko raced off and helped Wakko with the food. Dot pulled out a box and started pulling things out. A table, a tablecloth, a chair, and candles. She set the chef down in the chair and pulled a notebook and pencil from behind her.

"What would you like sir?"

"Well, my mom would always make me a delmonico steak with chicken marengo, peach melba, and ortolan for dessert."

"Soup it is then!" She raced off screen. Jackhammers, drills, and saws could be heard. She came running back and set the bowl of soup on the table.

"Here you go!" The chef took a few spoonfuls when he found a gloved thumb in his soup.

"Can you get your thumb out of my soup?" he asked.

"Sorry sir. I have a blemish on my thumb and my doctor says I have to keep it warm."

"I think you should stick it in your-" Dot closed his mouth. She laughed.

"You chefs and your sense of humor. I would, but I have customers to serve sir." The chef shoved his head in the soup. Dot whispered to the audience.

"French people give me the crepes. Well, time to clean up!" She took the chef and pushed him aside. She took the lit candle and burned everything. She scooped the remaining ashes and put them in a jar, placing it on the counter.

"That will be 9.95 please," she said holding out her hand.

"No!" She scoffed.

"Stingy much?" The chef stood up.

"I have no time for that! The French man will be here any minute! And I still haven't finished my creation!"

"Have no fear my little snail eater! It's finished!" said Yakko. The chef was surprised. It was a large birthday cake. "We thought about going Easter, but then we'd have to catch that crazy rabbit."

"My gourmet!"

"Hey mister, you should really do something about that language of yours," said Wakko. Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh my goodness! He's here!" The chef ran to the door and opened it. "Welcome! Come in!" The chef looked around.

"Where are you?"

"Down here," said a little boy. He walked inside and saw the cake. His mouth hung open like a fangirl at a Taylor Swift concert.

"Wow!"

"Thank you for coming. I would now like to present to you, my latest creation!" The chef took the jar of "chocolate sprinkles" and put it on the cake. The boy started eating.

"Shouldn't we tell them those are ashes?" asked Wakko.

"Ehhhhhhh... let's infiltrate the next fanfiction first," said Yakko. And with that, the Warners sped out the door.


End file.
